A female Shur’tugal
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: i couldnt come up with a better title, and im not very good at summarys so R


My first fan fiction for Eragon, so be nice ok?

I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance Cycle, although I wish I did, but sadly Eragon and the Inheritance Cycle belong to the talented Christopher Paolini!

_Dragon speaking_

**Ancient Language**

Story Start!

* * *

A teenage girl no older than 17 sat in the saddle on a fully grown silver dragon. The girl giggled softly as the wind played with her unbound long hair, "This is so awesome! I still find it hard to believe that I'm a **Shur'tugal**!" she said happily hugging the dragon's neck.

_Settle down Angel, the Varden's camp shouldn't be much farther_. The silver dragon said to her excited rider. Angel pouted but nodded, "Alright I'll calm down Kat, and how do you know were almost to the Varden's camp?" she asked her dragon resting her head against Kat's cool silver scales.

_I sense another dragon, one that does not reek of evil._ Kat replied as they approached the camp. Angel gulped and sat up straight in the saddle, "Lets not cause a riot Kat." she mumbled as her dragon landed in front of a large red tent.

_The other rider is inside_ Kat said softly as Angel slid out of the saddle and walked up to the Kull guarding the door.

"I request an audience with the leader of the Varden." Angel said politely looking the Kull in the eye. The Kull nodded opening the door a little it stuck its head in, "Somebody is requesting to see you Lady NightStalker, she has a dragon with her as well." the Kull said. Nasuada nodded, "Allow them in." the Kull nodded and Angel walked in with Kat's head behind her.

Angel's sapphire eyes locked with Eragon's blue eyes and she grinned at him, "You must be Eragon, it is a pleasure to meet you." Eragon blinked in surprise and Angel turned her attention to Arya and Nasuada, "Greetings Arya **svit-kona**, and Lady Nasuada it is an honor to meet the Varden's leader." Angel said bowing slightly.

"You know of us yet we know nothing of you, just who are you?" Nasuada asked cautiously. Angel held her hands up showing them her right palm where her **arget gedwëy ignasia** was, "**Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal,** my name is Angel Krystal's Daughter and this," Angel paused and patted Kat's snout, " this is my dragon, Katsumi." Kat bowed her head in greeting.

_It is nice to meet you Nasuada, Arya __**svit-kona**__, Eragon, and you as well Saphira! _Kat said as a sapphire dragon head appeared behind Eragon. _It is nice to meet another female dragon and her rider!_ Saphira replied happily.

"We want to help the Varden end Galbatorix's tyranny." Angel stated locking eyes with Nasuada. Nasuada nodded, " We certainty could use the help of another Rider and Dragon." Angel smiled, "We'll do our absolute best!" Kat nodded in agreement with her rider.

"Just how skilled are you with magic and that sword of yours?" Arya asked eyeing the sword at Angel's waist. Angel played with the hilt of her sword, "I am fairly skilled with magic and I am very skilled with my sword Arya-**elda**" she replied politely.

"Is that a Rider's sword or a normal blade?" Eragon asked staring at the sword in wonder. Angel giggled and drew her sword the onyx silver blade shinning, "This is a Rider's sword like yours Eragon, this is **Súndavar Brisingr**." at its name the sword was engulfed in black and silver flames.

"How?" Eragon asked confused. Angel giggled again, "I asked the smith in Ellesméra to help me make a proper sword for a female **Shur'tugal**."

**

* * *

**

**Atra esterní ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda!**

Let me know what you think! I worked really hard on this! Please be nice!

Ancient Language Translations:

Svit-kona = a formal honorific for an elf woman of great wisdom

Arget = Silver

Gedwëy ignasia = shining palm (the mark of a dragon rider)

Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal! = I am a Rider and friend!

Elda = a gender -neutral honorific of great praise

Súndavar Brisingr = Shadows Fire

Shur'tugal = Dragon Rider

Atra esterní ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda = May good fortune rule over you/Peace live in your heart/And the stars watch over you


End file.
